


Let it be me, I'm here.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Starting relationship, mistaking sex for comfort, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Mycroft Holmes isn't the type of man to call, certainly not twice in a row and Greg is worried. What happened?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a little comic I saw on Tumblr a while ago but since then the account has been deactivated. The artwork was by diamaart and went about how Mycroft mistakes sex as comfort. ( If anyone knows if this person is still around, let me know)
> 
> The story has 4 chapters and is complete. The rating will change as the story moves forward. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**\--Chapter 1--**

The two missed calls is a reason for Greg to worry. Mycroft hardly ever calls him during his workday. Not because he doesn't care, or doesn't miss him, but because he wants Greg to focus on the job at hand. If he does need to ask something, when they will see each other, what restaurants to go to and other ordinary things, he sends a text. Just like Sherlock, he prefers it, quick and easy and you don't need to chit chat before you get your answer.

 

Sometimes Greg likes to tease Mycroft and does chit-chat, even adding smiley faces, or, when he feels particularly bold, emojis. Then Mycroft does call, just to tell Greg to stop using smiley faces and to answer his question. He tries to sound annoyed but Greg can always hear the smile in Mycroft's sighs.

 

But, in general, Mycroft dislikes calling, so the two missed calls on his phone now make his heart stop for a moment. He knows everything is alright with Sherlock. The man left the Yard, together with John, about five minutes ago and Greg doubts even Sherlock can get in trouble that fast. Besides, even if he is, John is there and usually, John saves the day. He still doesn't really understand what they are, and neither of them are telling, but whatever it is, it works. He's never seen Sherlock so happy and relaxed. It's pretty obvious he loves John and the way John looks at Sherlock is proof the feeling is mutual.

 

So, not a Sherlock problem and that makes Greg's stomach do a nasty flip. Something is wrong with Mycroft himself. He pushes dial before he can think better of it and waits till Mycroft picks up. It seems to last forever, the seconds counting down as the phone keeps ringing.

 

“Mycroft Holmes.”

 

A sigh of relief as he hears Mycroft's voice in his ear, at least he's okay enough to answer.

 

“Hello, love. I saw you tried to call me earlier. Everything okay?”

 

There's this pause before Mycroft says 'yes, of course', that has Greg sitting down in his chair, holding the phone a little more tightly.

 

“Mycroft.”

 

Another pause and then a heavy sigh. It's laced with sadness but also frustration and Greg's heart breaks a little, wishing he was there to offer Mycroft a hug. Mycroft is not good at asking for help. Somehow seeing it as a sign of weakness so the fact that he's called two times, and Greg wasn't there to answer, makes him a little sick. Like he's failed as a partner.

 

“It's okay Gregory, just- Will you be at work long?”

 

“I'm going out the door as soon as we've finished this conversation.”

 

“Gregory.”

 

“Mycroft. I'm coming home. I've worked late for three days this week, I can afford to go home a little early tonight.”

 

Another pause before Mycroft gives a soft 'okay' and Greg wants to pull him out of the phone and onto his lap.

 

“Hard day at work love?”

 

“Yes. I. I'll see you soon, Gregory.”

 

“Can't wait.”

 

The words 'love you', almost come out but Greg stops himself just in time. They've been together for about three months now, and this is the first time Mycroft has asked him how long he'd be working. It's the first time Mycroft reaches out to Greg for comfort in such an obvious way, and his heart warms up a little because of it. There has always been a sliver of doubt that, to Mycroft, this was less serious. Some days it felt like Mycroft was holding himself back, keeping himself in check around Greg, especially in the very beginning.

 

Today feels like a step forward to Greg, a way to connect even more, beyond the physical. Not that Greg complained about their sex life. Mycroft was a very passionate man, always knowing what Greg needed or wanted but when it came time for Greg to cater to Mycroft's needs the man closed up. It had taken a while to figure out, Mycroft was an expert at driving Greg crazy and making him forget his initial intentions, but whenever Greg tried to care for Mycroft the man build up walls. It wasn't just in their sexual relationship, Mycroft was bad at accepting care and help with almost anything.

 

So Mycroft calling him, not once but twice, asking when Greg would be home, admitting he'd had a rough time at work, was a big deal. It made him worried but also relieved. Mycroft Holmes was only human after all and the man was finally getting to a place in their relationship where he wasn't afraid to show Greg that.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**\--Chapter 2--**

 

“Mycroft? Sorry, it took longer than expected, it was crazy busy tonight!”

 

Greg called out, trying to not drop his bags as he fumbled to get his key out of the lock while at the same time trying to close the door. It seemed like the whole of London had been at the same take away place Greg had been but he was sure it would be worth it. Mycroft loved Chinees food but for some reason hardly ever ate it. Greg figured he'd make an exception tonight, sometimes you just needed a hearty meal and good company to boost your energy back up.

 

He finally closed the door and locked it behind him, bags still intact when two arms wrapped around him, causing him to jump and drop his bags to the floor.

 

“Mycroft! I had to fight two old men for that food, it was brutal!”

 

“Gregory.”

 

Just hearing Mycroft say his name in that way made Greg's body fully awake, his cock reacting instantly. Light kisses were placed on his neck as the arms around him got tighter.

 

“Can I at least take my coat off.”

 

A mumble was all he got and Greg huffed, tilting his head to the side to let Mycroft kiss it some more.

 

“I've missed you too love. I'm sorry I missed your call.”

 

“Unimportant. You are here now.”

 

Mycroft let out a sigh as he kisses and licked Greg's neck, pressing himself firmly against him, rubbing his cock against Greg's arse.

 

“Mycroft, the fo- Oh!”

 

His partner was a sneaky bastard, licking his earlobe and making Greg forget all about the world. Mycroft's hands traveled down Greg's body, still kissing his neck and Greg startled when he felt his zipper being pulled down.

 

“Mycroft, I thought you-”

 

He couldn't help but buck up, Mycroft's hand teasing his clad cock as he was manhandled back to the door. He placed his hands on the door, Mycroft's hands opening up his belt, trying to pull his pants down and that made Greg come back to the moment, ignoring his half hard cock, body screaming for more.

 

“Stop love. You don't need to-”

 

But Mycroft kept trying to pull Greg's pants down and something about the urgency of it, the unwillingness from Mycroft to even look at him made Greg's heart stop. He pushed himself off the door, feeling Mycroft try to fight it.

 

“Myc-”

 

Mycroft was leaning on him, his hands finally stopping to pull down his pants and Greg felt Mycroft shiver against him, a tiny sob entering his ear.

 

“Sorry. I. Oh god.”

 

“Mycroft wait!”

 

But Mycroft had turned, his body warmth gone and Greg saw him walk away, almost running to Greg's bedroom. Greg cursed as he struggled to close his pants again, hands trembling lightly by what had just happened. He hadn't expected this.

 

“Mycroft.” He knocked on the door, trying to open it but it wouldn't budge and Greg felt a wave of nausea go through him.

 

“Mycroft. Please open the door. It's okay. I.” He stopped. His hands were still shaking and there was no doubt Mycroft could hear the distress in his voice. It never helped to lie to Mycroft, the man could deduce anything, even if he wasn't looking at Greg. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling tired and a bit weary. He'd looked forward to going home, finding Mycroft at his flat, being able to take care of him that didn't involve getting naked. For a genius, Mycroft could be slow and he'd always seen sex as comfort. Greg hadn't helped in that, not seeing the signs and getting lost in the moment. But it became clear as the weeks went on that Mycroft used sex as a way to handle the stress of the day. Even if it wasn't the best idea.

 

“Mycroft. I- I lied to you before. It's not okay.” He stopped, biting his lip before speaking up again. Honesty was the best policy but it was damn hard to do. “I'm worried Mycroft. Worried about this behavior. You don't need- I want to take care of you. Not just with sex but- I'm not angry Myc. I promise I'm not. It's just not what I expected from tonight.”

 

He waited a little, trying to hear Mycroft behind the door but everything was still quite so he carried on, feeling a bit like a fool for talking to a door.

 

“You sounded tired, love, earlier on the phone. You sounded like you wanted to be with me, enjoy my company and I- It's not that I don't like our sex life, you know that.”

 

Was he dreaming or was that a tiny huff coming from behind the door?

 

“It's just- I want us to be more Mycroft. I want this to be a relationship where you don't feel like you have to be strong all the time. Where you can let your guard down. Where you can just tell me 'I'm not okay.' I want you to trust me Mycroft, trust that I will look after you and not see you as weak because of it. Please. Please open the door and talk to me. Mycroft?”

 

He knocked again, a little harder this time but there was still no sound and he felt his heart break, disappointment crashing over him. He'd seen this as progress, as Mycroft finally being able to show a new part of himself but clearly Greg had been wrong. It was frustrating, he loved the man with all his heart but it was beginning to feel like Mycroft didn't love him back. Did Mycroft not care for him as much? Or at all?

 

“Dammit Mycroft.” He whispered, blinking his eyes to fight off the tears. Maybe he'd expected too much of this. Maybe this had all been just for fun, a nice way to spend some time. Mycroft had never said he loved Greg, had never promised him anything. Greg had just assumed, hoped that was the case and now here he was, looking at a closed door, feeling like an idiot for opening up, for trying.

 

“I. I'm going for a walk Mycroft. The food is ruined anyway.” He looked back, pulling up his nose. He'd best clean that up before getting out of here or his whole flat would reak, not the mention his floor would be ruined.

 

He was so lost in his own thoughts, cleaning up the food and dropping it in the trash, he didn't hear Mycroft step up behind him.

 

“Gregory.”

 

He let out a yelp, turning around while his heart beats too fast and Mycroft gave a tiny smile, standing rod straight, hands behind his back, gaze somewhere to Greg's right.

 

“Dammit, Mycroft! You scared me.”

 

“I. My apologies. I didn't mean-”

 

“It's fine Mycroft. I shouldn't have snapped like that. On edge I guess.”

 

Mycroft looked away, shame in his eyes and Greg stepped forward, shaking his head as he placed his hands on Mycroft's arms.

 

“No love. I'm sorry. I'm messing this all up.” Greg cursed, he felt like a teen again, not knowing what to say or do to make the situation better and he let out a sigh as Mycroft's gaze met his.

 

“I'm not good at this Mycroft. I know you think I am but-”

 

“I'm not okay.”

 

Mycroft kept looking at him, his cheeks a little paler then before but he didn't look away.

 

“I'm not okay, Gregory. The day has been- rough is an understatement. I wish I could tell you why but-”

 

“No. No it's fine Mycorft; I know if you tell me you'd have to kill me.” Greg joked, relief to see the little smile on Mycroft's lips and he squeezed the man's arms.

 

“You scared me Mycroft. What happened just now. It was-”

 

“Inappropriate. I apologize Gregory. I still have a lot to learn about... Relationships.”

 

“You can trust me Mycroft. Trust me to be the rock for once, the strong one. I won't think less of you.”

 

Mycroft blinked his eyes, a tiny frown bewteen his eyes.

 

“You think I don't love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this made sense. I had a bit of a hard time with this, trying to explain Mycroft's actions. I think he could react that way, instead of talking, facing his problems/worries... use sex as a way to 'deal' with it.
> 
> If you have any thoughts, please let me know. I'm always willing to learn and hear from different points of view. 
> 
> See you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**\--Chapter 3--**

“ _You think I don't love you.”_

 

It wasn't said as a question, Mycroft's voice a little harder than before and now it was Greg's turn to look away, dropping his hands from Mycroft's arms.

 

“Mycroft, I.” Greg shook his head, seeing the frown on Mycroft's face deepen and he sighed. “It's fine Mycroft. It's only been three months, and I know you don't normally do this sort of thing.” Greg gestured between them awkwardly, Mycroft's mouth becoming a thin line, steal in his eyes.

 

“I would have thought you of all people would know the real me by now.”

 

Greg didn't answer, just looking up briefly before he lost his nerve again. Ever since he'd met Mycroft he'd been fascinated with the man. How he took control of a room, how people would follow him with his eyes, how confident and on top Mycroft seemed. He'd wanted Mycroft from the start, first only in a physical way. Wanting to peel off all those layers and expose the man within. He'd wanted to taste Mycroft's freckles, a detail that made him seem more human to Greg and therefore even more perfect.

 

Not even Sherlock's taunts had stopped him from daydreaming about the older Holmes brother, wanting to hear him moan. Make Mycroft sigh in pleasure, scream in frustration and so much more. He never thought he'd stand a chance. Mycroft Holmes was clearly out of his league, serving Queen and country. They ran in different circles and had only one thing in common, worry and irritation over Sherlock.

 

He'd met Mycroft in person when Sherlock had a bad trip and somehow landed on Greg's crime scene, pissing off his whole team and also solving a murder. Sherlock had been in Greg's life for about 15 minutes but it had changed it all.

 

Not in the least by meeting Mycroft Holmes. The man took his breath away from the first moment he saw him, intimidating and gorgeous with that ridiculous umbrella in hand. They'd talked a little, Mycroft apologizing for his brother's behavior, Greg shrugging it away, telling Mycroft he'd never met such an interesting person before and that they could use his skills.

 

From there they'd been in contact over the years, mostly texts. Visits when Sherlock did something stupid and one day Greg had been brave, or insane, he still isn't sure to this day and asked Mycroft to dinner.

 

“I.”

 

Mycroft had blinked, sort of in shock and Greg had felt his heart drop to the floor, already embarrassed for actually asking the man when Mycroft had snapped out of his thoughts.

 

“Okay, Detective Inspector. This Friday at seven?”

 

It had been Greg's turn to be in shock, stammering like an idiot once he realized Mycroft had accepted and he'd seen the shy little smile on the man's lips. He'd wanted to kiss him right there and then.

 

They did kiss that night, and much more and the next day Sherlock had taken one look at Greg and huffed.

 

“If you get into a fight, don't work it out on me.”

 

That had been Sherlock's version of a blessing and they'd been dating ever since. They'd had arguments and discussing before of course but tonight felt like a much bigger deal, seeing the hurt underneath Mycroft's anger.

 

“Mycroft, I.”

 

“I'm not the best at this Gregory. Talking about feelings, showing affection. I know I lack in that area but I'd thought what we shared for these past months was proof enough of my feelings for you. I don't share a bed easily.”

 

Mycroft's face was hard, his body on edge and Greg saw the flicker of unease in his eyes. The nervous twitch near his right eye before he clasped his hands together.

 

“I thought-”

 

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and Greg shot him a look.

 

“I know you care for me on some level Mycroft, but I also know you hold back. Even during sex, I can feel it Mycroft. It's like you're afraid of letting go, afraid of disappointing me. We have amazing sex, yes, but sometimes it feels like you're not really there with me.”

Greg kept Mycroft's gaze and he saw the gears turning inside Mycroft's head.

 

“You are an expert at given me pleasure Mycroft. But, you never let me return it. It's like you're afraid to ask for what you want, what you need. Even now. It's clear you're stressed out, need some comfort but you don't ask. You just jump me like I'm some sort of-”

 

“Stop!”

 

Mycroft came forward, grabbing Greg's arms. He flinched when Mycroft grabbed too tightly.

 

“What the -”

 

“You give me pleasure Gregory! Every time we're together it brings me pleasure. I- I don't lack anything, I- I just like to please you. It's important to me, to see you happy. To provide for you.”

 

“Then why is it so hard to understand that your pleasure and happiness are important to me? You shut me out Mycroft.” Greg shook his head as Mycroft wanted to say something. “Even if you don't intend to do so, you shut me out by not letting me return the favor. Do you honestly think I mind given you blowjobs? To spend all my attention on you? Seeing you come undone underneath me is a gift to me Mycroft. Just as it's a gift to cook you dinner or massage your shoulders or bring you a drink when you're working from home. I don't mind doing that! It doesn't always have to be passion and lust Mycroft. I enjoy the normal, mundane, everyday things too.”

 

Mycroft's face was pinched in concentration, still holding onto Greg but easing the pressure, stroking his arms absently.

 

“But that's so, boring?” Mycroft whispered, looking at Greg with a questioning face and Greg sighed, moving his arms to cup Mycroft's face.

 

“How can it ever be boring with you? I. I love you Mycroft. I want to spend a life with you, beyond just the sex and the passion and the lust.”

 

Greg swallowed, his stomach turning into knots as Mycroft watched him, mind working overtime it seemed. Only now did Greg noticed the deeper lines around his eyes and mouth, the dullness of his eyes and the overall tired look on his features.

 

“Oh, Mycroft. I love you so much. Come here.”

 

He wrapped the man into his arms, swaying a little as he felt Mycroft relax against him bit by bit, leaning his weight on Greg as Greg rubbed his back. Mycroft clung to him, breathing in his scent and Greg sighed, placing a kiss on Mycroft's cheek as he leaned back.

 

“I. I have great affection for you Gregory. More than with anyone. I. I'm sorry my actions didn't convey them.”

 

“Shht,” Greg placed a finger on Mycroft's mouth, a little frown on his face as he looked down.

 

“I was wrong Mycroft. I know you care for me, I know that. Just, the idea of someone wonderful and special as you wanting to be with me, makes me doubt myself at times. Will I be enough? Won't a bore you to death? Silly things like that.” Greg gave a smile as he shrugged a shoulder. Mycroft reached out, pulling Greg's finger away before leaning in, placing a chaste but intimate kiss on Greg's lips.

“You have nothing to worry about Gregory. You could never bore me, I could never get tired of you. You are a generous, kind, patient and passionate man, who can deal with my behavior. Sherlock would probably consider you a saint. As do I, for keeping up with both of us.”

 

Greg laughed and Mycroft gave a smile before his stomach rumbled, making Greg laugh again.

 

“Yes, we should eat, you have the most excellent ideas. I think the food is ruined but I'm sure there is something left in my fridge. Why don't you take a shower, relax for a bit and I'll cook us something up?”

 

“Gregory, you don't have to-”

 

“I want to.” Greg said, kissing away Mycroft's protest before given him a gentle shove. “ Go on, take a shower. I'll call when the food is ready.”

 

“Okay, I. Thank, you Gregory.”

 

“Anytime love.” Greg smiled, stealing another kiss from Mycroft before turning to the task at hand, his own stomach growling dangerously.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always have trouble finding Mycroft's 'voice'. I always think he doesn't sound 'smart and posh' enough. What do you think? Does it sound like Mycroft? 
> 
> See you next weekend with the last chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

“Feeling better love?” Greg whispered, stroking Mycroft's hair as the man cuddle closer to him. After dinner, Greg had taken a quick shower, changing into sleepwear before cuddling up next to Mycroft. They'd shared some lazy kisses and caresses, nothing heated or forced. Just enjoying each other's company as the night settled in, London slowing down.

 

“Much. Thank you.” Mycroft whispered, his voice soft and sleepy and Greg smiled like a loon, placing a kiss on Mycroft's forehead, hearing the content sigh escape him.

 

“I love you.” Greg blinked, looking down at Mycroft who was buried in his arms, head on shoulder, blankets pulled up high and he could practically feel Mycroft's eye roll.

 

“It's not that much of a surprise. Is it?” A sliver of doubt in Mycroft's voice and Greg hated himself for causing it. He'd known better of course, his own insecurities acting up, seeing wrongs were there were none. Mycroft had his own way of showing Greg he loved him and Greg was just figuring out that pleasing him, putting his needs and desires first was one of them. It was something to take note of in the future, Greg had never been know as a bad lover and he wouldn't start now.

 

“No, it isn't. I know you love me. I love you too.”

 

“I know.”

 

Greg smiled, stroking Mycroft's hair as he shifted a little to get more comfortable. Mycroft yawned again and Greg's heart swelled. It was such a normal, human thing to do and he loved watching Mycroft drifting off to sleep, his features softening, making him look younger.

 

“You should stop staring at me.”

 

“Then you should start sleeping,” Greg responded, placing another kiss on Mycroft's forehead, hearing another content sigh. Greg held Mycroft a little tighter, letting sleep take him over. He was the luckiest man in the world and he'd make sure this would work. It probably wouldn't be easy, neither of them was good at talking about feelings but this was a great start.

 

“Goodnight love.”

 

He got a mumble of unidentifiable words as a response and Greg fell asleep soon after that, a smile on his lips. Luckiest bloke in the world indeed.

 

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I know this is embarrassingly short but I wanted to end it with a feeling of comfort and safety and I hope that shows through. 
> 
> I had fun writing this, a little troubling figuring out the beginning, but I like how it ended and I hope you enjoyed it! Greg and Mycroft are such a wonderful pair and it's nice writing for them from time to time. 
> 
> Have a great weekend and see you soon.


End file.
